


Worth It

by jung_eunkyung



Series: Love, The Elixir of Life: Hyunwoo and Kihyun Throughout the Years [3]
Category: Monsta X (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Domestic Bliss, Domestic Fluff, Fluff, I just had to post something for their first win so I whipped this up, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-15
Updated: 2017-11-18
Packaged: 2019-02-02 20:54:43
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,231
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12734130
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jung_eunkyung/pseuds/jung_eunkyung
Summary: He turns to his side, coming face-to-face with a sleeping figure burrowed under the covers, nothing but some strands of hair peeking out onto his pillow. He smiles softly. This is my boyf- no, this is my husband now, he thinks.Hyunwoo liked the sound of that.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> I just thought I should post something because they had that long-awaited first win. This was a product of a mere half an hour's work, so its quality is such. 
> 
> As much as Kudos is welcomed, constructive criticism is much more appreciated. Enjoy!

Hyunwoo is awoken with the need to pee. It’s common for him to wake up like this, but usually it happens in the wee hours of the morning. So when he realizes that the room is nice and bright, he grabs his phone in alarm, cursing himself for forgetting to set his alarm.

It’s nearly 9, and Hyunwoo thinks he’s about to get a heart attack. _Shit, I’m so late._ He goes to text Hyungwon to tell him he’s late, but sees that the man has already texted him. Hyunwoo quickly types out a reply without reading his text, but then as his eyes flit to the message his brain calms down and he exhales softly in relief.

_In case you forget, you have the whole week off. Technically it’s your honeymoon. Go do couple-y stuff with Kihyun. Have fun :)_

Hyunwoo puts the phone back on his bedside table. _Won’t be needing that for a while,_ he thinks, lying back down. He turns to his side, coming face-to-face with a sleeping figure burrowed under the covers, nothing but strands of hair peeking out onto his pillow. He smiles softly. _This is my boyf- no, this is my husband now_ , he thinks _._

Hyunwoo liked the sound of that.

He slowly pushes back the layers of thick cloth, revealing a dead-to-the-world Kihyun. He is completely naked, but his body is littered with bite and nail marks ranging from a soft pink to a painful purplish-blue. Looking at them makes Hyunwoo’s cheeks turn hot in embarrassment , but he knows his own body is just as blemished.

Hyunwoo takes a moment to stare at Kihyun’s face. He remembers doing this every time Kihyun stayed over at his place, or vice versa during their university days. Seeing Kihyun calm and vulnerable like this brings a strange sense of accomplishment to Hyunwoo. He feels like he has conquered something big, something great.

Kihyun used to be a very closed-off person. It wasn’t obvious, Hyunwoo didn’t think he was even aware of how much he actually shut people out despite being kind and outgoing. Hyunwoo himself hadn’t realized it too, at first.

But as time went on he realized just how little he knew Yoo Kihyun. Sure, he generally knew the younger’s timetable. He knew Kihyun could cook well, and often made sure the people around him were well-fed. He knew Kihyun was very pious, but also knew how to have fun. He knew Kihyun worked hard but made it look effortless and as if he didn’t care.

But beyond that, he didn’t know anything about Kihyun’s life. He didn’t know what his family was like. He didn’t know if Kihyun had any problems, if he ever needed any help. He didn’t know Kihyun’s interests, or anything that made Kihyun _Kihyun._ And when he or anyone else tried to pry, Kihyun would very effectively divert the topic and turn it back at them without anyone ever realizing. Hyunwoo found it strange, but dismissed it. Perhaps that was just the way Kihyun worked.

Then one day, Kihyun met with an accident. He was driving back home for the weekend when a drunkard crashed their car into his. He sustained fractures on his leg, but was otherwise fine. Hyunwoo didn’t even know until he was discharged from the hospital, and apparently, neither had the rest of their friends. Kihyun hadn’t bothered to tell them. It had pissed him off, to say in the least.

When he went to visit Kihyun, he found that Kihyun hadn’t even gone home to recuperate. The man was still in his dorm, trying to manage things by himself. It was then Hyunwoo had gotten angry and took matters into his own hands. He’d nearly carried Kihyun back to his own shared dorm and practically kicked his roomate Jooheon out, asking him to stay at Kihyun’s place until he said so.

Kihyun had protested, of course, but he’d never seen Hyunwoo lose his cool before and it probably frightened him enough to keep him quiet. (In hindsight, Hyunwoo was rather glad he let his temper get the best of him, even though he always managed to stay level-headed. He thinks he just always had liked Kihyun and never realized it, and it brought out the worst in him where said man was involved.)

From then, they’d developed a close friendship, and soon enough got together.

Looking back, Hyunwoo thinks he and Kihyun made it quite far together.  They’ve known each other for seven years now, and they’ve laughed together, cried together, fought with each other and then got back together (more than once). Each time something happened, Hyunwoo felt annoyed they would resort to acting like characters in a soap opera, but now he sees that it’s especially because of that he’s here, today, feeling like the happiest person in the world as he traces the sharp lines of Kihyun’s contours with his fingers. _It was all worth it,_ he thinks as he watches Kihyun’s eyes flutter open from his ministrations.

Kihyun gives him a sleepy, satisfied smile, and Hyunwoo feels like his heart is about to burst from all the love he feels.

_Definitely worth it._


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> So I thought the first chapter didn't convey enough warm fuzzy feelings that I usually think should come with domestic fics - that's my excuse to add more ShowKi into the world. The more, the merrier right? It's short and sweet - kind of like Kihyun, except he's sassy too.

“Hey,” Kihyun called, voice raspy. He cleared his throat, wincing when it felt heavy and sore and then blushing when he realized it was a product of them getting carried away last night. He knows he shouldn’t be embarrassed at this point – they’ve been together for years, and they’ve indulged in things much, much worse – but something about the fact that it was his wedding night made him feel shy, as if it were his first time.

Hyunwoo only grunts in reply, continuing to caress his face in light strokes. His face is calm and emotionless as he traces patterns across Kihyun’s skin, but his eyes look so gentle and warm, and it makes Kihyun’s heart flutter and his skin crawl. He realizes, in that moment, that _wow, I really love this man. And he’s mine now, officially and legally,_ and Kihyun is so overwhelmed that he doesn’t know what to say.

“How long have you been staring at me, old man? You look like a creep.”

“You’re beautiful,” Hyunwoo replies, completely ignoring the younger’s jab. He watches Kihyun sputter and turn red, and he just looks so cute Hyunwoo can’t help but smile, giving Kihyun his unique Buddha-like grin, complete with squinty eyes. “I love you.”

Kihyun’s skin is on fire, but he replies in a steady, calm voice. “I love you too.”

Hyunwoo’s smile widens, and he leans down to kiss him, Kihyun raising his head to meet him halfway. It’s an awkward angle and Kihyun’s tired muscles are protesting, but Hyunwoo’s lips are firm yet soft against his and it just makes him melt.

When they finally part, they’re both panting but neither of them notice, too engrossed in staring at each other. Hyunwoo smiles fully then, and gently pulls Kihyun into a hug. Kihyun tucks his chin atop Hyunwoo’s shoulder, arms wound tightly around the older man.

“Kihyunnie,” Hyunwoo calls. Kihyun hums in reply. “Thank you for marrying me.”

Kihyun scoffs, because trust Hyunwoo to be all sweet at times like this. “Idiot, like you even gave me a choice,” he mumbles softly in reply, but he brushes his lips across Hyunwoo’s neck and tightens his hold on the older man. _No, thank **you,** Hyunwoo._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So in case anyone's wondering about Kihyun's last sentence, Hyunwoo didn't propose. He just threw it out there randomly one night and Kihyun being the whipped fool he is went along with it. That was my actual work-in-progress, but I kept getting stuck. Plus domestic bliss fics are the reason I live, and domesticbliss!ShowKi (although quite rare) even more so. I couldn't help writing this.


End file.
